


Going home yet?

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Apprehending a fleeing suspect, helpful Tony and dancing around their growing feelings for each other McGee and Bishop have some personal things to work out. And once they talk is there a chance for their relationship or will it doom to fail like the others they've had? Find out.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo/Zoe Keates, Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo, Ellie Bishop/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 7





	Going home yet?

**Hey guys**

**A new NCIS fic and this time I want to try out a new, and pretty rare pairing of Tim McGee/Eleanor Bishop. Also, for some strange reason, Bishop is one of those characters I can't quite get inside her head or either I'm just overthinking it. I hope I did okay there.**

**Quick background is this story happens a few years post season 13 only Ziva and DiNozzo's child does not exist, along with Tony never leaving. Instead Tony is now the leader of the MCRT in Washington DC after Gibbs retired, with Tim having been promoted to senior field agent.**

**Which DiNozzo and Zoe Kates having patched things up are now back together.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Washington DC heavy cloud coverage descends during late afternoon

Luis Romero dressed in dark clothes of a jacket and pants with red hair bursts out a door and starts off down the alleyway, followed shortly by McGee and Bishop chasing him. Eventually, McGee and Bishop reach him with Bishop tackling him to the ground, although Romero kicks Ellie off and gets to his feet.

Romero swings at McGee who sidesteps it with giving a punch into the man's side then kicks his knee in before delivering another blow into Romero's stomach. Bishop has gotten to her feet with grabbing a piece of discarded metal pipe whacks him in the back sending him off balance. McGee sends another blow to his face sending the murder sprawling to the ground.

Reaching down McGee places the cuffs around Romero's wrists before hauling him upright.

"You're under arrest for murdering your superior when he was going to have you dishonorably discharged, though I'm saving the actual conversation for the interrogation room," Bishop says.

"You can't do this to me, I'm going to report you for police brutality" Romero replies.

"After attacking federal agents, you've got zero ground," Tim says, "Let's go."

Few minutes later in the apartment's parking lot upon McGee having hauled Romero into the back of the sedan and closing the door, he turns to Bishop who is standing there watching him.

Meeting her eyes "You okay?" McGee asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hardly the first time I've been hurt on this job. Besides I used to get into scraps in the backwoods all the time with my brothers growing up. Won't be the last. Still a little high on the rush" Bishop replies smiling.

"Glad you're okay" Tim replies.

“Didn’t know you could fight like that” Bishop notes in curiosity.

"I've learned some things doing this job for over the decade I've been working. Even picked up a few tricks from Harmon Rabb Jr. when I worked with him on a case" Tim replies.

Realizing they are so close McGee and Bishop can feel the electricity between them, feelings that have been building up for a while now and glance at each other's lips until Ellie steps back purposely stopping it.

"We should get back to NCIS," Bishop says composing herself.

"Yeah" Tim replies.

Silently they both head for the front driver and passenger seat with Tim doing the driving back to NCIS headquarters. Which if he does end going a little faster than he would have some years ago, and cut past a few cars is something Tim blames on having worked with Gibbs, or Ziva for so long is some of their driving habits ended up becoming his.

Not as fast as they would drive, the memories of spending some months in the hospital following that car wreck at sixteen years old put an end to that, but still drives a bit faster compared to the probie McGee who first joined Gibbs team years ago.

* * *

Later at NCIS headquarters in Washington DC during the night

Tim entering into the bullpen sitting down at his desk glances over to Tony who is at Gibbs's former desk is closing off his computer while talking to Zoe Keates. After a moment Tony stops talking with his wife as they both look over to McGee curiously.

"Tim, what are you still doing here?" Tony asks.

"I just got done interrogating Romero who broke obviously and was going to write up the case report" Tim replies.

"Go home Tim, I'm not Gibbs who is going to work you to the bone then yell at the top of my lungs like an angry bear when I don't get the results I want because of pushing the people underneath me to the breaking point," Tony says.

"It's fine, not like I have much to go home to" Tim replies.

"Well, Bishop left a little while ago once Tony told her to go home and get some rest. How about you go talk to her, maybe you two idiots can quit dancing around each other" Zoe says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tim says invasively.

Sighing "Is this what Ziva and I were like for the longest eight years of my life? Like living in a moonlighting soap opera nightmare from hell, with some romance off a boring TV show, these days that the flirting and possible hot sex is the only thing they would have in common" Tony says aloud.

"You are comparing me to you and Ziva?" Tim asks.

"No," Tony says with a shake of his head "I'm not implying Bishop and you don't have a chance or that you two would be better off apart. I was merely referring to you both being stubborn on ignoring how you guys feel for each other."

"Last I checked the both of you are similar in personality, share similar hobbies including your guy's tech interest, and are good friends with each other. Not to mention having been there for each other with your unpleasant breakups, in your case Delilah. And Jake cheating on Bishop then the divorce she went through" Zoe says.

"So seriously probie if it helps, I'll make it an order, go talk to her. Don't both of you waste this chance and end up like Gibbs drinking in his basement all alone every night, with just a boat and bourbon for company" Tony says.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her, guess I just needed a little push" Tim replies.

"We all do at times, and after the horrible love life you've had don't blame you for being cautious," Tony says.

"I agree with spider over here" Zoe adds.

"See you tomorrow Tony," Tim says with a grin.

"Yeah you to" Tony replies.

Once shutting down his computer Tim heads out of the squad room and towards the elevator.

* * *

A short while later at Bishop's apartment

Wearing a casual white T-shirt and pajama pants, Bishop heads towards her couch intending to start one of the films from the original Star Wars trilogy upon hearing a knock at the door. Cautious, especially given the job she has, Bishop grabs a small handgun from underneath a nearby side table with making her way to the door. Looking through the peephole to notice McGee causally standing their Bishop unlocks the door with opening it.

"Can I come in?" Tim asks.

"Sure, let me just put this back up" Bishop replies indicating to the gun she's holding "There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, I just wanted to talk" Tim replies.

"Ah okay, good," Bishop says with a grin.

Walking over to the couch Tim sits down on it with letting out a sigh while thinking as Bishop moves over in concern and sits down near him. Taking his hand Ellie gives it a comfortingly squeeze with waiting for Tim to talk.

"I almost talked myself out of coming over here, but I don't want to keep doing this dance between us. We never really had an attraction, didn't even consider it until after our other relationships went sideways. That friendship we began when you first started the team has gotten stronger over the years, and like I need to know is it just me Ellie? If it is, I'll leave right now, we forget this conversation ever happened" Tim says

"Look at me" Bishop replies softly as Tim turns to glance at her "It's not just you, okay? It's me too, I've started to develop feelings for you as well that go beyond friendship."

"Oh, thank goodness" Tim replies.

Bishop leans forward capturing Tim's lips in a kiss who despite a moment of surprise quickly returns it, wrapping his arms around her sides as they spend the next few minutes kissing. Eventually, they break apart with looking at each other grinning.

"Well I've been waiting to do that for a while now," Tim says.

"Yeah… me to" Bishop says.

"So, I have to know, not tonight but will you go out with me sometime later this week?" Tim asks.

Frowning in confusion "Sure I'll go out with you but why not go out tonight? I mean it's not that late for us, only eleven at night" Bishop replies.

"Okay good point and yeah we can go out. I'm thinking that pizza place ran by Tony's dad" Tim says.

"Good idea, let me just go put on some jeans and grab my boots" Bishop replies then glancing down at his hands "You might want to let me get up though."

"Ah okay, just promise me we will be more of just laying like this with enjoying each other's company in the future?" Tim asks some fear seeping in.

"I promise you, Tim, I'm not going to let either of us end up like our past relationships. We've been broken enough by picking bad partners" Bishops says.

"Good and I promise you the same" Tim replies.

After sharing a brief kiss McGee removes his arms allowing Bishop to get to her feet as she heads back to her bedroom while giving a light sway of her hips. McGee gives an amused shake of his head with thinking over the entire idea of Bishop and him? Yeah, Tim decides with a smile on his lips Tony and Zoe were right, and now has something to come home to.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah, I made McGee can handle himself in a physical fighter since well I like writing a bad ass Tim to be blunt about it.**

**Until next time**


End file.
